


Favors Granted

by biblioTechnition



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblioTechnition/pseuds/biblioTechnition
Summary: It's just polite to relieve others when they get hot and bothered.
Relationships: Lyra/Bonbon





	1. Lyra and Gilda

> Day Cryptid in Equestria  
> Humans were a myth for a long time, with all sorts of nonsense.  
> All-seeing eyes, impossible strength, dominating psychic powers, etc.  
> Basically, as fetishized and redone as vampires.  
> Then you come waltzing out of a patch of poison joke, and all that comes crashing down.  
> Literally waltzing, and figuratively crashing.  
> After getting cleared for civilian life by the local Princess, you are remanded into the care and observation of Equestria's foremost expert on humans.

> You wake up, and are surprisingly alone.  
> Normally Lyra is staring at you from her stalki- observation chair.  
> You thoroughly use your bathroom, and get dressed.  
> Downstairs, you find Lyra humping Bon Bon as she calmly makes pancakes.  
> What.  
> Lyra looks up, her face flushed from the activity.  
> "Anon, you're up! Say, could you help me out and rut me?"  
> You feel as though you have entered a realm of badly written romance.  
> The Twilight zone.  
> You look at Bon Bon, and she is still making pancakes, a small smile on her face.  
> The hell.  
"Lyra, what's gotten into you?"  
> Not that you're complaining, but this is odd, even for her.  
> Understanding dawns in her eyes.  
> "So human females don't go into heat?"  
"Human arousal is less scheduled than estrus, I'd say. Less seasonal, too."  
> She looks at you in confusion.  
> "Then you should be used to this. What's the hold up?"  
> How to put this...  
"Sex between humans isn't usually this... casual."  
> Her face falls.  
> "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect something so important to you."  
> She turns around and resumes humping Bon Bon.  
> ...  
> Your clothes fall to the ground.  
> You walk up behind her and rest your hands on her hips.  
"I wasn't saying no, I was just trying to figure out the context of your request."  
> Lyra grins at you over her shoulder.  
> "You'll help me out?"  
> You slide your cock up Bon Bon's choice ass and up into Lyra's wet flower.  
"What are friends for?"  
> She sighs in relief, leaning on her marefriend.  
> You start slow, in case someone wants to move.  
> Bon Bon is down to the last of the pancake batter.  
> You watch that last pancake sizzle on the pan as you probe Lyra's depths.  
> A little of Lyra's juices are dribbling down Bon Bon's plot, occasionally smeared by your balls as you hilt.  
> Lyra moans, stroking her marefriend's back instinctively.  
> The last pancake is done, and Bon Bon just stands there patiently.  
> You pause in your thrusting, ignoring Lyra's whine of protest.  
"You're alright with this, Bon Bon?"  
> She smiles up at you.  
> "It's nice to be able to share the experience. Also, when you two are done, we can all have breakfast at the same time."  
> You were not aware you could get harder.  
"Right then. Back to business."  
> You pick up the pace, and Lyra outright collapses, laying partially on Bon Bon, moaning into her neck.  
> You knead her flanks, exulting in their softness, and the ripple as you pound her marehood.  
> Bon Bon turns her head and fondly kisses Lyra's nose.  
> Hnnnggg  
> Can't take it anymore.  
> You hilt one last time, and feel her walls close around you.  
> Looks like she was close too.  
> You unload deep inside, each shuddering pulse of cum mixing with her juices.  
> Lyra sighs happily.  
> "Thanks, Anon. I owe you one."  
"It was my pleasure."  
> You pull out, Lyra dismounts, and the three of you wipe off with towels.

> You are washing your plate, and your mind is still spinning with the events of the morning.  
> Bon Bon finishes drying hers, and pauses.  
> "Oh, up again? I'd help you out, but I have a lot of work to do. Maybe some other mare in town will be unoccupied."  
> ...  
"And they'd just agree to being rutted?"  
> She nods happily.  
"It's nicer with a friend, but unless she's busy, most mares are willing."  
> God damn.  
> You hurriedly put your clothes back on, and step out into the street.  
> A whole new world just opened up to you, and you are going to fuck it.

> The first thing you see is a griffon, pacing in the middle of the grass field in the middle of town.  
> She looks familiar, and as you approach, it clicks.  
> This is Gilda. You vaguely wonder why she's back.  
> One way to find out.  
"Hi, my name's Anonymous. I don't think I've seen you around before."  
> As she turns toward you, she replies.  
> "Gilda. Just got in yesterday."  
> Then she sees you and takes a step back.  
> "A- a human!"  
> Heh, it's still gratifying to get that reaction.  
"Nice to meet you, Gilda. Are you busy with anything?"  
> She backs away slowly.  
> "Why- why do you ask?"  
> Then you hear raucous laughter from up above.  
> You look up to find Rainbow Dash laughing her ass off on a cloud.  
> Gilda scowls.  
> "Is this some joke? Some illusion to scare the big dumb griffon? As if humans are real."  
> Rainbow sobers up.  
> "Nah, G. Anon is a real human, it's just that the legends are mostly wrong. Anon here is pretty harmless."  
> Gilda looks at you skeptically.  
> "Harmless?"  
> You shrug.  
"Pretty much. Well, it looks like you are busy with Dash, so I'll just move along."  
> As you turn away, she grabs your arm.  
> "Wait."  
> You look at her, and she averts her eyes.  
> "I'm supposed to be practicing being nice to dweebs, so if you have anything you need help with..."  
> She makes eye contact.  
> "Well, do you?"  
> This is so messed up.  
> But you have to try.  
"I do have one thing..."  
> Gilda lets go, and gives you an impatient look.  
> "Yeah?"  
> You take off your pants, revealing your erection.  
"I helped a friend in heat, and now I'm a little hot and bothered myself."  
> She looks at you disbelievingly, then up at Dash, who is grinning.  
> "Just think, you can say you rode a human."  
> Gilda thinks about this, then nods.  
> She turns around and lifts her tail.  
> "C'mon, dweeb, I haven't got all day."  
> You glance at Rainbow, a huge grin on her face.  
> You're going in.  
> You rub circles in her flanks as you position yourself.  
> "Get on with it!"  
> Fine.  
> You shove your cock through her folds, and start thrusting as roughly and quickly as you can.  
> Gilda squawks, and her forelegs buckle a little.  
> You keep pounding her tight pussy.  
"Good enough for you?"  
> She scowls at you, but says nothing.  
> You slide your thumb below her tail, applying a slight pressure against her anus.  
> "Hey! What do you think you are doing back there?"  
> Rather than answer, you glance significantly up at Dash, and keep on impaling the griffon on your cock.  
> Gilda follows your gaze, then scowls at you again.  
> "Fine."  
> You curl your thumb, pushing gently into her tight sphincter.  
> She grudgingly relaxes, you remove your thumb, and insert your pointer finger.  
> The griffon squirms a little at that, and her vagina involuntarily clenches for a brief moment.  
> You grin.  
> You move your finger in and out, stroking her insides gently.  
> Gilda's breathing becomes ragged, and her pussy massages your dick with gusto.  
> You insert your finger all the way to the knuckle, and she clamps down on it.  
> Huh, it's really stuck in there.  
"Now you don't want it to leave?"  
> Gilda growls.  
> "Sh-shut up and rut me."  
> Using your other hand, you press down on her back.  
> She reluctantly bends her forelegs, giving you a slightly better angle.  
> You take full advantage of it, slamming your cock deeper into her proud pussy.  
> The griffon's growls take on an undertone you are surprised to recognize as purring.  
> After half a minute of this, she shudders, closing around your manhood and clenching almost painfully around your finger.  
> You push yourself a little deeper, and shoot your load into her writhing depths.  
> The two of you rest for a bit, unwilling to separate.  
> Then Gilda straightens up, and wriggles off your cock.  
> She starts to turn around, and yanks your arm, still clenched around your finger.  
> She looks over and blushes, unclenching.  
> "Sorry about that."  
> You smile.  
"It's fine, I didn't think you'd get so attached."  
> Rainbow swoops down, and nudges Gilda's shoulder.  
> "So? How was it, rutting a human?"  
> The griffon glances at you.  
> "It's alright. A little strange,"  
> Her tail flicks.  
> "but alright."  
> You grin.  
"Glad you liked it. Well, I should get going. Nice to meet you Gilda, Rainbow, catch ya later."  
> They wave, and you go over to your pants, bending to pick them up.  
> You hear Rainbow come up behind you.  
> "Here, let me clean you up before you put those on."  
> Your cock is suddenly wrapped up in the warm, wet confines of her mouth.  
> You look between your legs to see her slowly slide it out of her mouth, sucking away her friend's juices and your cum.  
> It makes a popping sound when she reaches the end, and she grins at you.  
> "Thanks, didn't think Gilda would open up to anyone here."  
> You straighten up and turn around.  
"You know, l'll be up for another round in a bit, if you're interested."  
> She starts trotting back.  
> "Maybe some other time. Gotta stick with Gilda, help her make some friends."  
"Fair enough. Some other time, then."  
> She winks at you over her shoulder, and twitches her tail out of the way.  
> You just stand there and watch, amazed at this world of new possibilities.


	2. Female Royal Guard

> Strolling through town, you start to get picky.  
> Not that you wouldn't lovingly bang most any mare you come across, but when it comes to selecting one in particular...  
> That's when you see her.  
> Dusky gray coat, amber eyes, lightest blue mane, and a horn.  
> She is laying on her stomach on a blue blanket, basking in the warm sun.  
> Off to the side, you see a full set of golden armor, and you know you have lucked out.  
> You walk over, not trying to hide the sound of your footsteps.  
> Careful to stay out of her sun, you kneel beside her.  
> No reaction.  
> Your hands tremble as you set to rubbing her shoulders.  
> She glances at you out of the corner of her eye, and smirks.  
> "It's a crime to bribe public officials."  
> You keep at it, pressing on knots and rubbing her back with firm pressure.  
"I'd be in trouble if I wanted you for some official capacity."  
> Her tail swishes, and you work your way down to her lower back.  
> "And just what is it about me that you want?"  
> You get behind her, straddling her legs to get better access to her back.  
"As I understand it, royal guards are in peak physical condition, and highly capable with the traits intrinsic to their races."  
> "Hmmmmm... Do go on, and a little lower."  
> You grin, and shift your hands to kneading the upper slopes of her flank.  
"Earlier today, I had helped a friend in heat, and yet I am not sated."  
> At once, you are pressed to the ground, held utterly prone by a nimbus of amber light.  
> The royal guard languidly steps into your field of vision.  
> "If you want something gentle, you've come to the wrong mare. This is your last chance to pull out."  
> She doesn't look angry, just impassive.  
> You smile up at her.  
"With a mare like you, I'd be crazy to pull out."  
> Her face splits into a predatory grin.  
> "The name's Scythia. I expect to hear it soon."  
"I'm anonymffff-"  
> She sits right down on your face.  
> "First we'll see if you are worth remembering, then I'll hear your name."  
> You set to work, your tongue exploring her depths, lapping up what moisture came your way.  
> She wiggles her plot a few times.  
> You take the hint, and grab on with both hands.  
> The guard removes your pants, then boxers, and gently licks the tip of your cock.  
> That's not what she-  
> Ah.  
> Your tongue flicks her clitoris repeatedly, and you slap her ass as best you can from your prone position.  
> Scythia croons in approval, and takes your manhood into her mouth.  
> You continue your assault, and she bobs her head up and down your shaft.  
> Each time you get a particularly good hit on her cheeks, she takes a quick breath, then jams your dick into the back of her throat.  
> You can feel the heat of her rear from all your strikes, and marecum pours across your face in waves.  
> Mustering all your strength, you strike both of her cheeks.  
> Her legs clamp around your head as the largest surge of juices pours into your mouth.  
> She pauses in her efforts to take a deep breath.  
> She lifts her hindquarters, and you can finally see her mouth around your cock.  
> With out warning, she jams your dick up her throat, her nose pressed firmly against your balls.  
> She works her tongue, and the swallowing motions in the back of her throat massage the underside of your glans.  
> You buck your hips, her head jiggling with the motion as you pour jizz down her esophagus.  
> When the last twitches have died away, she brings her head up with a gasp, and sits on your chest.  
> Scythia gazes over her shoulder and licks her lips.  
> "What did you say your name was?"  
"Anonymous."  
> She looks down at your softening cock.  
> "Looks like you'll be out of commission for a little bit. Anything you want to do in the mean time?"  
> You grab hold of her hips and turn her so she is fully facing you.  
"I have an idea or two."  
> You pull her head down, and press your lips to hers.  
> You can feel her smile against your mouth, soon followed by her tongue.  
> It soon meets resistance, your tongue battling for dominance.  
> After a few heated moments, you can tell you will lose this battle, unless...  
> You bring a hand up to Scythia's horn, and stroke it.  
> She shudders, and you press your advantage.  
> You feel her low laugh reverberate in your mouth, and the battle begins anew.  
> Despite how hard and fast you are stroking her horn, the guard is still gaining ground.  
> With your other hand, you sink a finger into her ponut.  
> A tingling surge of heat runs up her horn and discharges, filling your vision with glowing sparks.  
> She breaks off then, and gazes at you with grudging admiration.  
> "Alright, you won this one. Time for the main event."  
> With that, she shimmies down your torso until she comes to rest with her rump cradling your erection.  
> She grins.  
> "Found it."  
> She raises herself up, sliding along your shaft until her lower lips are kissing the tip.  
> She slowly impales herself, shifting from side to side as you part her folds.  
> At long last, she hilts with a sigh.  
> Your hands settle on her hips as she begins rocking them against your pelvis.  
> This is very nearly paradise, being gently ridden by a-  
> You can sense a bit of triumph in her warm smile, in the way her forehooves rest on your chest.  
> This isn't over.  
> Your grip shifts to the hooves on your chest, and she raises an eyebrow.  
> You roll over, pinning her to the ground, and her hooves above her head.  
> You begin thrusting immediately, savoring the way she looks up at you, her head bouncing with each thrust.  
> "Not bad, Anonymous. I admit that you may be stronger than me."  
> You keep thrusting, her hind legs clutching at your hips in primal need.  
"Then why are you still smiling?"  
> She arches her back in pleasure and closes her eyes.  
> "Because I know something you don't know. My magic is stronger than you."  
> With that, you are rolled over and pressed firmly into the blanket.  
> Scythia turns herself around your cock, and now you are staring at her back as she rides you.  
> Every once in a while, her tail brushes against your face.  
> You try rising, but the amber glow of her magic keeps you in place.  
> She glances over her shoulder with a smirk, and continues bouncing up and down your manhood.  
> This isn't good, you are reaching your limit.  
> You find you can move your arms to a limited degree, and you get an idea.  
> Her mane bounces within your reach, and you snarl your fingers in it.  
> Scythia instinctively pauses, her head leaning back to ease the pressure.  
> Your other hand pulls a little higher, and she falls back.  
> You release her hair and wrap both hands around her horn and roll over one last time.  
> You pound her from behind, and stroke her horn hard with both hands.  
> The guard lets out little cries of pleasure, oddly cute for how forceful she is.  
> Her horn surges once more, and she surrenders to you completely.  
> "Anonymous! Cum inside me!"  
> You crush her against the ground, hot semen spurting deep within her.  
"Take it, Scythia! Take it all!"  
> Her pussy milks you of all your cum, and she sighs happily.  
> Moments later, she levitates you off of her, and onto the grass.  
> You sit there, winded, as she rolls up the blanket and puts on her armor.  
"So, Scythia. Am I worth remembering?"  
> She smirks.  
"Tell you what, Anonymous. Go to any barracks, and tell them Scythia sent you. I'm sure the mares will be able to show you a thing or two, if I'm not there."  
> With that, she teleports away.  
> You lie back in the grass, and grin.  
> Today was a pretty good day to be Anonymous.


End file.
